quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Toi'Viral
Toi'Viral '''was a reformed Marilith who ran a cease-fire church in Diimgard called '''The Temple of Harmony. The temple joined various races to worship the gods in harmony, these races were the kobolds, the orcs, the goblins, and the elves. The church stood for centuries until the mid BR era, when the church was ultimately destroyed in a draconic attack. This led Toi'Viral to craft the Seven Arms of Sin and ultimately wish the dragons away. History For two hundred years, Toi'Viral took trips to various elemental planes and studied artifact crafting to build her Arms of Sin and get her wish. Her wish created inescapable demiplanes that the gods were able to use to banish Tiamat and Bahamut. Without the support of their gods, the dragon race quickly diminished and were soon entirely extinct from the realm, bringing the Holy War to an end. After deploying her dragon-destroying wish, the genocide had an adverse effect on Toi'Viral. The Kobolds in the area knew the source of the wish and quickly hunted her down. After robbing her of most of her weapons, they left her to die. Instead of fighting back, she decided to bar herself from the outside world, using another wish to create a factions of massive elemental guardians who would guard her tomb. Her only companion was '''LightnIngot, '''one of her Arms of Sin. The other 6 arms were dispersed around the region by the kobolds, never to be reunited. As a way of keeping the feebleminded Kobold from breaking in to her tomb, Toi'Viral also cast a curse on the area. It would be strong enough to break the minds of Kobolds, but hopefully allow those of strong will to visit her in case her actions were ever vindicated, and she was sought out once again. Being a demon, Toi'Viral had no natural life span, and spent over 600 years in solitude in a magical chamber on the site of her temple's ruins. The ruins of the temple were thought to have been lost in the Lonely Mountains of Diimgard, but in 691 PR it was rediscovered by the combined scholars of Dolmvay and Elin Barad, both cities having been under the attack of the great dragon Corduth, who was hunting Toi'Viral's ancient weapons. When the temple was rediscovered, it was found that an enchantment only allowed females to see Toi'Viral, and using her charms, Iris snuck past the guardians and visited Toi'Viral in her chambers, providing the first company for the Marilith in many years. Thwack also attempted to get into the chambers. However, instead of using womanly charm, Thwack used the Gauntlet of Gate. Upon arriving, however, he fell prone to the mental curse that was intended for any intruding kobolds. Iris witnessed this event and also persuaded Toi'Viral to release the curses and help them out. When Toi'Viral realized her chambers were under attack by dragons again, she ended her stasis, and gave over the last of her magical weapons to complete the set. With her help, The Best Around fought off Corduth and reunited all 7 arms of sin again. She agreed to give her rescuers the final wish, which they would then use to create the deity known as Kragnux. Retirement After the wishes were all used up, and her temple rediscovered, Toi'Viral would then spend her life attempting to fix the divides among the ancient races. Returning the Rescue Later in 796 PR, Toi'Viral would return to The Best Around, using her demonic powers to overcome the restrictions of the Underdark and provide a safe passage back to Quelmar. Temple of Harmony Category:Towson Tabletop